


Warming Up By the Fire

by Sashmity



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity wanted to read but got interested in the twins shenanigans, Amity with a dick, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Edric is a loud pervert, Emira enjoys being top way too much, Emira with a dick, F/M, I forgot to mention but they’re doing this in front of a fireplace, Incest, Multi, Sibling Incest, This is really self indulgent, Twincest, its kind of embarrassing, why is that relevant? Just cause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashmity/pseuds/Sashmity
Summary: The Blight parents know their kids don’t get along with each other. So they send their kids to one of the Blight vacation homes. Little do they know that things will get quite heated while their kids are there.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Edric Blight/Emira Blight, Edric Blight/Emira Blight
Kudos: 20





	Warming Up By the Fire

Amity sat on the couch with her hand resting on her cheek, trying to ignore the sounds of her parents talking to her siblings. Her ears perk up at the sound of the door closing and she hears a small sigh. She groans as she feels the couch sink next to her, Edric plopping down next to her.

“So mom and dad want us to get along better but they send us to one of our vacation houses.” Edric complains as he crosses his arms and leans against the back of the couch.

“Try to think of the bright side. At least we have this house to ourselves for a few hours.” Emira points out as she walks around the couch and stands in front of her siblings.

Amity stares at Emira before glancing to the side, ignoring the look Edric was giving her. “I’m gonna go check out the indoor library.” she announces as she gets up from the couch, Emira sighing at her failed attempt to bring them to hang out. She walks across the living room before going up the spiral staircase, disappearing upstairs. Her ears perk up as she hears Emira grumble something to Edric, who chuckles a little.

“Who says we need Mittens to have some fun? Lets just hang out together like we always do.” Edric chimes in as he leans forward to take hold of his twins hand. He watches Emira glance towards the staircase before pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

“Alright, alright if you insist.” Emira agrees as she giggles at the tickling feeling of her twin's lips against her knuckles. She approaches the couch and sits on Edric’s lap before wrapping her arms around her twin.

Amity rolls her eyes as she hears the two laughing while she walks down the long hallway. She takes a few turns before coming across the family library. She opens the door and waves her finger, the door shutting behind her. She looks around the library and smiles to herself. She takes a few steps forward before running her fingers along each of the books on one of the nearby shelves. She pulls out a book before coughing and waving her hand in front of her face, some dust spewing out. She should have known there would be some dust considering her family rarely used this library when they would go to their vacation home.

It would only be Amity and her father that would use the library and even then they only came for a brief period of time.

Amity dusts off the book before noticing a nearby chair. She approaches the chair and sits down in it. She opens the book before placing it in her lap, reading the title in her mind. She turns the pages until she comes across the first chapter. She smiles to herself as she begins reading the page. She gets about halfway into the page before she hears a loud chuckle followed by small squeals. She looks up and narrows her eyes as she remembers her siblings are still there.

Leave it to Edric and Emira to ruin what little time they all had to do whatever they want.

Amity’s eye twitches in annoyance before she looks back down at the book she had been reading. She picks up reading where she had left off, ignoring the sound of something falling. She finishes reading the first page before turning it. She hears a thump from downstairs and groans to herself. She closes the book and waves her finger before leaving the library, the book floating and landing on the nearby table. She stomps down the long hallway before pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Edric be more careful. She might end up hearing.” Emira scolds as she looks up at her twin, the taller boy simply chuckling.

“It’s not like Mittens will come check. Whenever we drop things at home she never bothers to check.” Edric insists as he shrugs his shoulders before smirking. “Now where were we?” he continues as he pushes Emira’s bangs back.

“What are you guys doing down here? Throwing the furniture around?” Amity roars as she stomps down the spiral staircase. She freezes in her spot as she takes in the scene displayed near her, the twins freezing in place as well.

Edric was straddling Emira and he had his hair a little messy, not to mention he was pinning Emira down by her wrists. Emira was underneath Edric propped up on her elbows with her shirt off, one of her bra straps falling off her shoulder.

“Mittens...hey.” Edric awkwardly greets as he removes his hands from holding Emira down. He runs a hand through his hair before glancing at Emira, who briefly meets his gaze.

“What are you guys doing?” Amity questions as she raises an eyebrow at her siblings.

“Nothing why?” Emira and Edric lie in unison as they both smile and stare at their younger sister.

Amity narrows her eyes before shaking her head a little, her siblings feigning innocence. “Does anyone else know?” she asks as she crosses her arms, Edric and Emira shaking their heads. She stares at the two before glancing to the side at a family picture, which was hung on the wall. “But like...why? What’s the reason? You’re both pretty and stuff. You could have like anyone if you both wanted to.” she mumbles as she rubs her arm while continuing to stare at the picture.

“Well we’re comfortable with each other. No one else really gets us like we do. Plus it started off as curiosity that kinda changed as we got older.” Emira explains as she shrugs and smiles, Amity now eyeing the bra strap that hadn’t been fixed.

“You think we’re pretty?” Edric mentions as he gives his younger sister a cheeky grin.

Amity feels her cheeks begin burning out of embarrassment before shaking her head. “Of course you only heard that out of my whole statement!” she hisses as she diverts her attention towards the floor.

“Come on Mittens haven’t you ever been curious? You know? Wanted to do something bad?” Edric wonders as he raises an eyebrow and smirks.

“No one would have to know.” Emira adds in as she gives a flirtatious smile towards the mint haired witch.

“If I agree will you two stop making all this ruckus while I try to read?” Amity bargains as she slowly lets her gaze drift to her siblings, who chuckle before nodding. She sighs before taking a few steps forward, approaching the twins.

“Alright just sit back and watch the show for a little.” Edric suggests as he gives his younger sister a smile before turning his attention back towards his twin. “Now back to you.” he trails off before lowering himself down, catching Emira’s lips as the two begin kissing.

Amity sits down and puts her hands on her lap, feeling her cheeks burn up as she watches her siblings continue kissing. She tilts her head and feels a shiver tear through her body as she hears Edric make a small noise, before the taller boy grinded his rear down into Emira’s hips. She covers her mouth and watches Emira raise her hands to push Edric’s shirt up.

Edric pulls away and licks his lips before allowing Emira to pull the shirt off. He giggles before tilting his head as he feels Emira begin kissing his neck. A moan spills from his lips as his twin begins sucking near the base of his neck. He shivers and grabs onto Emira’s arms, another noise tumbling from his mouth as she bites down.

Emira slowly trails her hands down Edric’s stomach before reaching his belt. She takes her time undoing the buckle before looking up at him, meeting his eyes. “Someone’s excited.” she teases as she tugs his pants down, loving the way he whined in anticipation.

“Don’t tease me you know I like when you get to the point.” Edric states as he spreads his legs, the bulge in his boxers quite obvious. He shivers and leans his hips up towards his twin's face. He groans at the gentle kiss placed on his clothed boner before allowing her to undo her own pants. 

Amity felt like her face was on fire, there’s no way this was actually happening she had to have been dreaming. She peeks out from between her fingers, that she was hiding behind, before closing her eyes. Nope they were definitely real and very much doing this in front of her. A loud whimper brings Amity back to attention as she opens her eyes, lowering her hands.

“Just put it in Em. Come on.” Edric begs as he humps against his twin's clothed boner. “Tease me all you want but I know you love when you’re buried deep in me. You can only keep this up for so long.” he announces as he slowly tugs his boxers down, freeing his boner and giving Amity a view of his rear.

“How can I not when you have such a soft and cute butt?” Emira questions as she grabs Edric by his rear, slightly clawing her nails which leave tiny marks. She hums at the gasp that spills from the taller boy, enjoying the way he thrust towards her. “So sensitive to...just like when I play with your nipples and pull on your hair.” she mutters as she grinds against her twin.

“Please keep talking, I’m getting a real nice fantasy in my head.” Edric says as he waves his finger before running a hand through his hair, both of their underwear disappearing. He raises his hips and grinds against Emira’s dick, drawing out a groan from both of them.

Emira whimpers as she guides Edric down, filling his rear with her dick. “Mmm I love how warm you get. Reminds me of that time I screwed your brains out behind the school.” she whispers as she gives her twin a gentle thrust, sighing at the moan that came out of him.

Amity bites at her bottom lip before letting out a small breath, slowly tilting her head to get a better view. She notices Edric begin grinding before looking up, noticing Emira make eye contact with her. She hears her older sibling giggle before glancing down, causing Amity to look down herself. She notices a bulge raising her skirt before crossing her legs and shoving her hands over it.

“I guess it runs in the family.” Emira teases as she slowly moves her eyes back to Edric, who was watching her with excited eyes. She thrusts her hips up and sits up a little, enjoying the way his breath caught in his throat. She slowly kisses along his chest before turning her attention towards a hard nipple. She gently licks it before beginning to suck on it.

Edric grinds his hips eagerly against his twin's dick before tangling his hands in her hair, pushing her into his chest more. He feels a small whimper tumble out of his lips as he feels a small hand tug on his hair, causing him to turn his head. He makes eye contact with Amity before she leans forward, pressing her lips against her older sibling. He kisses back and shivers as he feels the mint haired witch gently play with his hair.

Amity tilts her head and leans into Edric’s hand as he puts it on her cheek. She gasps a little as she feels her older sibling swipe at her lips with his tongue. She slightly pulls away and scowls at the taller boy, who simply smirks at her. She presses her lips back against her siblings before shivering at the muffled gasp he let out. She lets Edric slip his tongue into her mouth before grabbing a fistful of his hair.

“Gosh you’re both so cute.” Emira praises as she gently pulls away from Edric’s nipple, hungrily watching her twin and sister make out. She gives Edric a few more deep thrusts before crying out as she orgasms, her twins muffled whines still being audible. She blushes as her twin spills his cum onto her chest and stomach, leaving a mess they would have to clean.

Edric pulls away from Amity before gently nipping her bottom lip, tugging it with a smirk before letting go once he heard the mint haired witch whimper. “I think Mittens needs help Em.” he points out as he chuckles and leans back, observing the sight of his horny and embarrassed younger sister.

“Maybe we should do something about that.” Emira clarifies as she chuckles and raises an eyebrow.

Amity stares at her older siblings before averting her eyes, not wanting to admit how attractive they looked while they were both a horny mess. She feels Edric put a hand to her cheek again before shivering as she slowly met his gaze.

“Guess someone’s not as much of a goody two shoes as we thought.” Edric states as he licks his lips before gently pulling himself off of Emira’s dick, both twins gasping. “You like the view Mittens?” he teases as he sits down in front of the mint haired witch. “You like seeing your older brother filled with cum?” he continues as he tilts his head and spreads his legs, some cum leaking out as he showed Amity.

Emira finishes cleaning the cum off of herself before drawing another circle with her finger, the used tissue disappearing. “Alright Mittens your turn.” she announces as she slides up behind Amity, wrapping her arms around her younger sister. She looks at Edric before smirking, her twin winking before giving her a similar smirk.

Amity feels her face start burning again as she looks from Emira to Edric, realizing what they meant. She notices Edric wave his finger before shivering as she feels her clothes disappear, leaving her just as naked as the twins. She tilts her head and lets out a small gasp as Emira starts peppering kisses along her neck. She wraps her arms around Edric’s neck before feeling her older siblings dicks touch her rear.

“Straight to the main event? Wow someone’s generous to our baby sister.” Edric jokes as he chuckles and stares at Emira.

“Someone jealous?” Emira retorts as she raises an eyebrow before gently biting down into Amity’s shoulder, dragging out a whine from the smaller witch.

“Of course not. Just merely observing.” Edric tells his twin as he slowly tugs on their younger sister's nipples. He blushes and sighs out as the mint haired witch grinds against both his and Emira’s dick. “I see the appeal of the sight you had a little bit ago Em.” he points out as he watches his twin leave marks along their younger sisters neck.

Amity shivers at the chuckle against her neck before grinding her rear against the two dicks touching her. She lets out a loud moan as she leans into Emira, who guides her hips down. “How do you two do this?” she asks as she closes her eyes, her body shaking as Edric stretches her.

“To be honest we’re surprised you can handle two.” Emira mumbles as she giggles a little before making eye contact with Edric, who’s hungrily watching her. She slowly pulls her bra down, giving Edric a view of her nipples. She giggles at the groan that comes from her twin.

Edric whimpers as the last of their dicks are buried into Amity’s rear. “I can get used to this.” he moans out as he smirks and gives his younger sister a small thrust. He blushes at the load whine that comes from the mint haired witch before feeling her put a hand on his hip.

“It’s so filling.” Amity gasps out as she gently grinds against the two dicks, earning a moan into her ear and a whimper under her. She opens her eyes and looks down at Edric, who licks his lips as he stares at her. She gently claws his hip before beginning to grind harder against the twins.

Emira thrusts and leans down against her younger sister, pressing her chest against Amity’s back. “I could totally get used to seeing both of you like this.” she admits as she watches Amity lean into Edric, hiding her face in his shoulder as he groans and thrusts up. She bites her bottom lip and thrusts deeper, whimpering at the way her dick rubbed against her twin's dick as well as her younger sister's walls.

“Someone’s getting off on this so much. Mommy and daddy would be so disappointed.” Edric mentions as he drags his nails against the back of Amity’s neck, his eyes widening at the small gasp it elicited from the smaller witch.

“Shut up.” Amity hisses out as she raises her hips before grinding harder. She lifts her head up before leaning down to lick one of Edric’s nipples. She lets out a muffled gasp at the way he cries out her name. She sucks on the nipple before shivering as both twins thrust into her at the same time.

“I’m in heaven watching you two squirm underneath me.” Emira mutters against Amity’s ear before gently tugging on the mint haired witches ear, causing her to cry out her name as she thrusts her rear down. She licks along her ear before giving her a few rough thrusts, Edric doing the same as he moans and claws into Amity’s rear.

“This is so good.” Edric announces as he begins thrusting erratically into the mint haired witch above him. He continues for a few extra seconds before whining out as he orgasms, causing Emira to cry out as she orgasms as well.

Amity shivers and leans her rear into both dicks as they fill her, enjoying the warmth of both twins against her. She claws her nails into Edric’s hips, causing the taller witch to thrust a few extra times. She screams out both twins' names as she orgasms, making a mess on Edric’s stomach and chest while some spills onto his face. She moans as Emira gives a few thrusts, her nipples rubbing against the mint haired witches back.

“That was so hot.” Edric whispers as he licks the little bit of cum off of the corner of his mouth. He runs a hand through his hair before shivering as Amity pulls her mouth away from his nipples.

“That was amazing.” Emira agrees as she grins and hugs both of her siblings, squishing both of them into each other.

“Em!” Amity yells as she pulls back, Edric and her both looking at the cum now spread between the two.

Emira notices before giggling and waving her finger. “Oops sorry. Guess I forgot about that.” she apologizes as the tissues appear, Amity grabbing a few and giving her a small glare.

“At least I’m not the only messy one.” Edric points out with a chuckle as he begins cleaning the cum off of himself.

“Well when you two are done I’m gonna be in the shower if anyone wants to join me.” Emira states as she gently pulls out of Amity, causing all of them to shiver. She undoes her bra before tossing it onto the floor near Edric and Amity. She saunters across the living room before disappearing down a hallway, leaving Edric and Amity there alone.

“Wait Em! I wanna join!” Edric calls out as he looks over at the hallway his twin disappeared to. He quickly cleans himself off before looking at Amity, the mint haired witch squinting at him. “I like washing her hair.” he admits with a goofy smile, earning a small giggle from Amity.


End file.
